Question: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{1}{3}+\left(-\dfrac{7}4\right)=$
Explanation: $=-{\dfrac{1 \cdot 4}{3\cdot4}} - {\dfrac{7\cdot3}{4\cdot3}}$ $=-{\dfrac{4}{12}}-{\dfrac{21}{12}}$ $=-\dfrac{25}{12}$ or $-2\dfrac1{12}$